Apa warnanya?
by ashzlen
Summary: Dua detik kemudian, pertanyaan dari Yohio sukses membuat kelas bermain C dilanda keheningan. Ugh, ini gara-gara Luki!/"Hio, burung Papikau warnanya apa?"/full of gajeness, T


_**Apa warnanya?**_

 _ **Vocaloid isn't mine  
But the story is mine**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **Warning : Get it by yourself**_

 _ **.**_

* * *

 _Summary :_

 _Dua detik kemudian, pertanyaan dari Yohio sukses membuat kelas bermain C dilanda keheningan. Ugh, ini gara-gara Luki!/"Hio, burung Papikau warnanya apa?"_

.

* * *

"Ayoo, apel warnanya apa?"

"Meraahh!"

Kelas bermain C sangat bersemangat menjawab pertanyaan dari sang kakak cantik berambut _blonde_ bernama Lily yang baru saja memulai profesinya sebagai pengurus penitipan anak.

"Kalau warna kuning dan biru di gabung warnanya jadi apa?" tanya Lily. "Ada yang bisa menjawabnya?"

Anak-anak semuanya diam. Bingung. Mereka tidak tahu. Jarang-jarang ada anak kelas 1 yang tahu hal seperti itu, kan?

"Nah, bagaimana kalau kita coba saja?" Lily meraih cat air warna kuning dan biru lalu mulai menorehkannya di atas kanvas.

"Wah, jadi hijau!" pekik Gakupo, salah satu anak di kelas bermain C.

"Iih, kak Lily bisa sulap, ya?" kini Rin bertepuk tangan.

"Bukan kok, bukan sulap." Lily hanya terkekeh melihat betapa polosnya anak kecil.

"Ada yang tahu, benda apa saja yang warnanya hijau?"

"Pohon!"

"Gunung!"

"Daun!"

"Rambutnya Gumi!" "Ugh, jangan bawa-bawa aku, Kaito!"

"Anu.. Aku pakai celana dalam warna hijau."

Yohio di barisan paling belakang hanya bisa diam melihat banyak teman-temannya yang saling berebut menyampaikan pendapatnya. Dia bingung. Sedari tadi dia memikirkan sesuatu. Warna suatu benda yang bahkan tidak bisa ia ketahui wujudnya.

"Kamu yang di belakang." Lily membuat Yohio tersentak. "Namanya Yohio, kan?"

"Iya, Kak." Yohio menyahut agak gugup.

"Kenapa melamun? Apa ada sesuatu yang ingin kamu tanyakan?" tanya Lily lembut tak melupakan senyum manisnya.

Yohio hanya diam memainkan ujung celana selututnya. Bagaimana, ya? Sebaiknya Yohio bilang pada Kak Lily atau tidak? Bilang tidak, ya.. Gara-gara kakak sepupunya kemarin, sih..

"Ih, Yohio! Kamu ditanyain sama Kakak Lily tau!" Yuuma mencolek bahu Yohio. "Dijawab, dongg!"

Yohio diam lagi. Kini Lily mulai berpikir kalau sebenarnya Yohio punya gangguan bicara.

"Dik Yohio, apa kamu tidak enak badan? Bagaimana kalau kakak antar kamu ke ruang kesehatan? Jadi kamu bisa diberi perawatan dan kondisimu membaik." tawar Lily halus.

Yohio menggeleng cepat. "Itu.. Aku cuma bingung, kok."

"Bingung kenapa?" tanya Yuu. "Apa kamu bingung kenapa hijau campur biru jadi kuning?"

"Kuning campur hijau jadi biru, Yuu!" Kaito membetulkan.

"Salah! Kuning campur biru jadi hijau!" seru Gumi.

Lily hanya terkekeh. Dia mengusap-usap pucuk kepala Yohio dan mengelus-elus surai _cream_ anak beriris merah terang itu.

"Kalau ada yang kamu bingung, jangan sungkan-sungkan untuk menanyakannya pada kakak ya, Hio.." kata Lily.

Yohio memantapkan hatinya. Dia sudah memutuskan untuk menanyakan hal itu pada kak Lily.

"Kemarin 'kan kakak sepupuku yang sudah kelas 2 SMP main kerumahku." Yohio bercerita. Anak-anak sekelas mengelilingi Yohio dan Lily, bersiap mendengar cerita dari Yohio.

"Iyaa..?"

"Waktu sedang menonton acara tentang burung-burung langka di tivi di kamarku, kakak sepupuku yang namanya kak Luki itu tiba-tiba bertanya padaku, sambil tertawa-tawa."

"Hmm, hmm?"

"Katanya begini; 'Hio, burung Papikau warnanya apa?'."

Satu ruangan terdiam. Diikuti Lily yang wajahnya memucat. Kilas balik masa lalu Lily memutar seperti yang ada dalam film-film. Kira-kira itu terjadi ketika dia SMP. Iya, SMP kalau tidak salah.. SMP atau saat kelas 6 SD, ya..

"Burung Papikau?" ulang Piko. "Emang ada?"

"Burung Papikau itu.. warnanya ungu, kan?" sahut Yuuma pada Piko sok tahu.

"Burung Papikau yang kayak gimana?"

"Ekhm, Yohio.. Terus, kamu bilang apa sama kakak Luki itu?" tanya Lily lagi pada Yohio.

"Aku bilang sama kak Luki kalau aku enggak tahu. Terus waktu aku tanya itu burung apa, katanya kalau aku besar nanti aku bakal tahu sendiri. Begitu.."

Lily memegangi keningnya.

"Kak Lily.." Yohio menatap Lily dalam-dalam. "Burung Papikau kayak gimana?"

Lily mau tertawa. Sebisa mungkin ia menahannya. Bisa gawat. Super gawat kalau ia sampai kelepasan tertawa.

"Mmm.. Dik Yohio, Burung Papikau itu langka. Yang tahu itu cuma orang-orang dewasa. Kalau Yohio sudah besar nanti, Yohio akan tahu, kok." Lily menjawab sekenanya.

"Ooh, yang tahu burung Papikau itu orang dewasa!" sorak Gakupo. "Kalau aku sudah dewasa nanti, aku akan kasih tahu ke kalian semua wujud dari burung Papikau itu!"

Satu ruangan bersorak. Lily menatap semua anak kecil yang bersorak dengan wajah polos tak mengerti apa-apa. Ya tuhan.. Apa yang sudah dia ajarkan kepada anak-anak kecil tak berdosa ini..?

Yohio menghela napas lega. Akhirnya dia bisa tidur tenang malam ini..

* * *

.

"—Sekarang gue ngerti, maksud burung Papikau yang dibilang sama kakak sepupu setan gue." curhat Yohio pada Big Al.

Big Al ngakak. "Apaan emang, Hio?"

"Sok suci lo, najis!"

—Di tempat lain, Luki bersin.

Yohio menatap langit. Mau ditaruh dimana mukanya kalau ia harus bertemu dengan teman-teman di kelas bermain 6 tahun silam. Sebagai anak kelas 2 SMP, Yohio tidak ingin menghancurkan _image_ -nya. Yohio berniat untuk mengunjungi kuil sepulang sekolah nanti..

* * *

 _ **A/N : TIBA TIBA AJA BIKIN FANFIK BEGINIAN**_

 _ **Idenya diambil dari pengalaman pribadi diriku *uhuk* 3 tahun lalu**_

 _ **Waktu itu dikerjain sama temen yang ngeselinnya tingkat dewa**_

 _ **Ada yang pernah ngalamin hal yang sama? ;w;**_

.

.

 _ **Betewe, ngerti maksudnya nggak?**_


End file.
